It is often very tedious and time consuming to search through a large pile of documents or reports when only one or a few documents are likely to possess most of the information needed. Simple key word searches or conventional queries would not provide a solution to this problem because a user is often not familiar with the subject matter that is at issue, and thus, is not able to figure out a fast and easy way to find a proper key word. The need for a fast search and easy identification of required information is manifest in many sectors of industry.
A lexicon analysis has been developed to assist non-experts perform an efficient search and analysis of documents in a particular field. However, lexicon analysis alone fails to resolve the problem presented above because there still exists a technical issue as to how to put various types of data into a single lexicon analysis and how to present various types of data to an end user for an efficient analysis. Moreover, conventional lexicon analyses separated lexicons themselves from the application of the lexicons. This caused additional problems such as difficulty in adjusting or updating old lexicons and adapting to the user's criteria or need generated after the creation of lexicons.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.